elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vex
Vex is an Imperial thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften and is the Master Lockpick trainer. Vex can usually be found in The Ragged Flagon. Personality and relationships Vex is one of the Thieves Guild's best infiltrators. She is affectionately known as "our little Vex" by Delvin and Brynjolf, hinting at a softness for her. She constantly snaps at other thieves; Quote, "He said firs not furs, it was a damn logging caravan!" She is quite arrogant and sure of her abilities. Interactions *She will not offer any useful interactions until the Dragonborn is a member of the Guild. *Offers Master Lockpicking training. *Along with Delvin, she provides unlimited jobs, eventually allowing the Dragonborn to become Guild Master. Related quest *Loud and Clear Vex's Loud and Clear quest The Dragonborn must break into Goldenglow Estate and raid the safe there, as well as light three bee hives on fire. Speaking to Vex will reveal that she had previously attempted to do the job with Delvin, but Aringoth, the estate's owner, who she referred to as a wood elf when he was actually a high elf, had stationed eight mercenaries around the estate and Vex was wounded in the fight. She will then tell of a sewer entrance on the northwest part of the island, which will make breaking into the estate much easier. Side quests When prompted, she gives four different side quests: *Burglary jobs *Shill jobs *Sweep jobs *Heist jobs Other related quests *Vex also offers members of the guild information regarding any unusual stones they may find, as part of the quest No Stone Unturned. *Drowned Sorrows Trivia *Vex writes A Warning addressed to Delvin for peeping on her while she was taking a bath. *The meaning of Vex's name may come from similar dragon word Bex, which is used by a Greybeard to open a gate (hence related to opening/picking locks) when the Dragonborn is learning Whirlwind Sprint in the quest The Way of the Voice. *Vex's name may also be a reference to the Latin word vex, meaning to bring trouble, distress, or agitate. *The Thieves Guild quest, The Pursuit, reveals that she was romantically involved with a man named Vald. *Vex seems to be a romantic interest to several members of the guild, as dialogue from Delvin and Garthar imply that they are attracted to her. *Vex carries a large sum of gold (several thousand), but the pickpocketing percentage is 0. *When she finds out that Mercer Frey has robbed the guild, she becomes enraged, takes out her dagger, and starts to run out of the room but is stopped by Brynjolf who tells her to calm down. *Vex is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *When Haran in The Frozen Hearth inn in Winterhold is questioned about Isabelle Rolaine, she will direct the player to Vex and incorrectly refer to her as male. Bugs *Vex may accuse the Dragonborn of drawing blood, even if no one was interacted with in any way. This may occur during a heist quest. * It's possible to remain totally undetected on heist or burglary type quests and still fail for being caught, even when no one saw any stage of the crime. *Vex may spawn inside the box she leans against in the Ragged Flagon. This can be fixed by exiting and re-entering. *It is possible that when Vex is asked for a job, she may not give it. If she is asked for multiple jobs through this glitch, when the Ragged Flagon is left, all the missions asked for will appear. While it may seem good to have many missions at once, only one may be able to be turned in, and all of the missions may not be able to be completed. Appearances * it:Vex Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members